Reasonable Request
by Silvyraven
Summary: I picked up this bunny from the TF bunny farm. William Lennox has a meltdown and no one knows what to do about.


**Author's Notes:** I picked up this bunny from the TF bunny farm. It bit me hard and would not let go until I sat down and gave in.

The Bunny: 9). Movie- William Lennox has a meltdown and no one knows what to do about.

**Disclaimer:** If I actually owned them, they would suffer even more.

Ratchet was waiting by the bay doors pacing every few moments and muttering curses under his breath. Ironhide had commed him on their emergency frequency completely distraught. He had not been able to get much more out of the gunner than something was very wrong with Will. Ratchet did not begrudge Ironhide his connection to the small organic. Each of them had developed attachments to the creatures on this planet. Still sometimes the Medic worried that perhaps Ironhide may have grown far too attached to the human soldier.

Still if something was wrong, his duty was to the health of the team. Everyone considered Will to be part of that team, even Prime. If something was genuinely wrong with the soldier then he really had no choice but to do everything he could. Still he kept the comm open just in case Ironhide decided to actually enlighten him on the details of this situation. He cursed and muttered more as he went back to pacing. No one was in the direct vicinity so he did not have to worry about anyone questioning him, he did stop to think maybe he should alert the others, but to what? He had no details. The Medic was not happy about being in the dark on anything, especially where medical issues were concerned.

Ratchet was drawn out of his thought processes and cursing to the sound of a loud engine rumbling. He could see the dark shape of Ironhide in the distance, calculating the speed he was going Ratchet surmised he should step out of the way and quickly. Diving off to the side he cursed loudly and tossed the first object he could reach at the side of the gunner's vehicle mode as he screeched violently to a stop.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR PRIMUS LOVING PROCESSOR!" Ratchet yelled as he stood up slowly.

"Sorry, it's Will, he... I think he is broken!" Ironhide said, worry evident in his strained vocalization.

Ratchet looked down at the vehicle mode of his long time companion with great concern. He was not happy with almost being flattened, and yet the worry Ironhide was feeling began to seep into his own form. Bending over the Medic peered into his companions cab and saw the human male sitting in the driver's seat gripping the steering wheel and apparently talking. Standing back up Ratchet looked down at Ironhide.

"He seems physically alright, what is he saying? Is he in pain?" The Medic asked.

"That is just it, physically he looks ok, but he is saying things that don't make sense. He was screaming, I don't know what's wrong with him, I think his processor glitched!" Ironhide stated his voice rising.

"Calm down trigger. Open your door and I will scan him for injuries." Ratchet said his voice sounding slightly exasperated.

Quickly Ironhide popped open the door to his driver side but Will did not get out. Ratchet leaned down and saw that the soldier was still sitting there, seemingly unaware. He was gripping the steering wheel, moving it as if he were driving. Ratchet noticed the human's feet moving over the pedals on the floor board as well. What was most disturbing was the way Will was staring straight forward and talking yet did not seem aware of his surroundings and was not making very much sense.

"I see..." Ratchet hummed as he ran a scan over Will while cross referencing his data with every online medical site he could locate.

"Is he glitched? Can you fix him?" The gunner asked, his voice sounding hopeful, yet still worried.

"hmm..." Ratchet paused and stood back up looking down at his friend.

None of the scans indicated there was an injury. However the humans pulse was racing and his blood pressure was becoming close to being dangerously elevated. The brain scans showed no physical damage, but there still seemed to be something amiss with their human companion. Preparing to run a deeper scan Ratchet growled as they were interrupted. This was not something he wanted the entire base to be notified of until he was ready. Looking up he was relieved to see that it was their Prime.

"Optimus! Will is broken!" Ironhide blurted out, the rising panic evident in his voice.

Ratchet thumped the roof of the Top Kick a loud clang echoing out. "The human is not broken..." Ratchet paused. "Well... I am almost sure he is not broken."

Optimus closed the distance between himself and two of his oldest companions. "Broken?" He asked calmly.

"Ironhide is just jum..." Ratchet started but was interrupted.

"He's glitched Prime! He started screaming and shaking and now he is all weird and I think his core processor is fried!" The gunner said the panic in his voice fully evident.

"Well..." Prime started but was cut off by Ratchet.

"AS I was trying to say..." Ratchet glared down at Ironhide's vehicle form. "I think Ironhide is jumping to conclusions, but there is something off about Will." Ratchet added.

Prime just looked at his Medic then his Gunner with a raised browplate as if waiting to be interrupted again. When the silence lasted for a few moments he finally spoke. "I understand you are concerned Ironhide, panicking will not help." Turning to Ratchet. "Is there anything I can do to assist?" Prime offered.

"Well, we need to get Will out of Ironhide and I need to run deeper scans. Your hands are bigger than mine though. What we need is a smaller bot that can keep their mouth shut." Ratchet finished with a nod.

Ratchet watched his Prime go over the same mental checklist he had already gone over himself. The twins were a flat out no with several exclamation points to follow. Bumblebee was still quite far from base, though Ratchet knew if there were no other options the Scout could be convinced to return to base. Ratchet sighed when he realized what they needed, yet again, was Jazz. He could see by the slight dimming in Primes optics and the way his lip plates pursed together, that they both shared that sentiment.

"Have the humans been alerted?" Optimus asked.

"Not yet, I fear if we involve them they will take it completely out of their hands. Their medical practices are barbaric at best. I would rather not risk any further damage to our human companion, especially at the hands of 'Doctors'" Ratchet growled out.

Ratchet watched as Optimus nodded and ran a hand over his faceplates. He had noticed their leader doing that more often since coming to earth, an organic expression of frustration. It oddly seemed to suit their leader quite well. They all had picked up on human mannerisms rather quickly, though it almost seemed natural when Optimus did it.

"Look, you reach in and carefully lift out the human, hold him while I try a deep scan." The Medic said finally as he stepped out of the way to give Optimus room.

Ratchet waited, ready for any potential issues to arise while their leader carefully removed the human from Ironhide's cab. It was a tight squeeze and the Medic was surprised at how gentle and nimble the large fingers of their Prime were. Ratchet winced as Will suddenly and rather violently began to thrash and scream a mixture of obscenities and gibberish. Once the soldier was clear of the cab Ironhide backed up and quickly transformed.

All three Autobots stared down at the distressed human that Optimus was desperately trying to keep a hold of, without crushing. Ratchet tried to cross reference the words Will was screaming but none of it made sense in any context. He turned and saw the look of concern in Ironhides optics that were currently fixed upon their companion in arms.

"Ironhide, where were you when this happened?" Optimus asked quietly as he held the struggling and screaming human.

"Well, Will had been kinda stressed recently. He had not been sleeping much. I was trying to convince him to get some rest but he just would not hear it. I threatened to have Hatchet here sedate him, but he just got more upset. He asked me to stop and he got out. After a while I heard him screaming, but there were too many humans around for me to transform! He just kept yelling and I think he was throwing things in the store he was in. He came out muttering and just got in. I radioed the Doc immediately!" Ironhide said looking between his companions.

"The deep scans are not showing any real damage, I have cross referenced every human medical site I can find. The closest thing I can find is that Ironhide was right. Will is glitched. The human brain is similar to a computer, in some ways. His behavior is indicative of a nervous breakdown. Though usually they are triggered by something during times of high stress. I am not sure how a human store could trigger this." Ratchet stated seeming bewildered.

"FUCKING COFFEE FLAVORED COFFEE! ALL I WANT IS A GOD DAMNED CUP OF COFFEE. I DON'T WANT YOUR MAPLE FUCKING NUT FUCKING CRUNCH ASS FOAMING FRAPPINGCHINO. LARGE SIZED STOP MAKING UP WORDS YOU ELITIST PRICKS. COFFEE FLAVORED GOD DAMNED COFFEE!" Will screamed as he struggled in Primes grip.

The Autobots all looked at each other terribly confused.

"Where did you say you were again?" Optimus asked.

Ironhide glanced at Will with concern. "Some place called Starbucks..."


End file.
